Rent
by NoNoWriter
Summary: Somehow, no matter what his walking fan service of a neighbour does, Itachi just doesn't have the energy to mind. [ItaNaru]AU.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Itachi likes peace and quiet. To be by himself and maybe read a book or two. In silence. 

Which was exactly what he had been doing before loud noises came from outside, informing him that the empty apartment next to his would be empty no more.

He just hopes the loud noises would stop and things would be quiet again. After awhile, the trucks drive away and he leans back against the chair, getting more comfortable. The loud noises, however, won't stop and Itachi wonders how it is possible for someone to be so loud.

But he doesn't go over to complain about the noise, it's none of his business, though, if it continues throughout night, someone might get hurt.

The noises continue for about two hours and then it's quiet again. Itachi gets more comfortable on his chair again but just as he finds the right position, there is a knock on his door. Sighing, he gets up and walks lazily to open the wooden obstacle between his apartment and the outside world.

The door opens and there is a pair of blue eyes staring into his, twinkling slightly. The next thing he registers is bright, unkempt blonde hair and a somewhat mischievous smile. It is a person, a boy, Itachi cleverly concludes as he thinks that all the orange the guy is wearing had just made his eyesight even worse.

The boy smiles and talks a lot and Itachi has a hard time listening to what he was actually saying. It obviously didn't even matter as the boy in front of him didn't even expect an answer from him. The boy's name, however, Itachi manages to catch. _Naruto Uzumaki_.

And Naruto Uzumaki is gone, the door next to his closing with a bang. Itachi blinks, shrugs and goes back inside.

--

Itachi is a bit suspicious when Naruto appears to his door the next day, wanting to borrow a cup of sugar. Naruto just doesn't seem like the classical type to borrow something as plain as sugar, unless it was to keep up the constant sugar rush the boy seemed to be in. But Itachi nods anyway and wanders towards his kitchen to check if he has any.

Naruto doesn't wait at the door but slips inside, taking a good look at every room in Itachi's apartment. Itachi would have minded it if the blonde wasn't successfully distracting him with his constant blabbering.

Would really have minded, because he just didn't like people entering his home, snooping around. But Naruto is done before Itachi has the time to complain and leaves before he even gets his sugar.

Itachi thinks the boy is a bit odd.

--

Itachi suspects that Naruto has a spare key to his apartment. How else did the blonde manage to walk in and out of his home so freely? But Itachi is polite, or just doesn't care enough, and doesn't complain. After all, Naruto sometimes cooks for him and it is slightly more edible than the food Itachi manages to make.

Itachi also notices that after every visit from Naruto, there seems to be more stuff in his apartment. Like one day, a plant had appeared on his windowsill. It even has a name tag on it. The second toothbrush in his bathroom was also hard to not to notice. Or how there now was a mat in his living room.

Naruto just smiles brightly when he asks about them and Itachi shrugs, not really that concerned about them.

--

Itachi's little brother, Sasuke, sometimes comes to visit with his friend Neji. They are both stoic and don't speak that much and Itachi sometimes wonders how they can be so much alike. Then again, people have said that Itachi is like that too.

The two boys sit in his living room while he's making tea. Walking to the living room, Itachi is just about to put the tray onto the table, when his bathroom door flies open and there is a dripping wet blonde clad in only an orange towel, smiling brightly and thanking him for borrowing his shower. Itachi doesn't remember even giving permission for the boy to use his shower, but that thought was pushed aside as he feels the sudden urge to put poison in the tea after seeing the looks on his brother's and his friend's face.

They look after his dripping wet neighbour with hungered eyes. Itachi kicks them out after that.

--

Oddly enough, Sasuke and his friend come to visit him more often now. Itachi suspects his neighbour is the reason. He isn't fond of their visits, Itachi really doesn't want them there. But Naruto is a walking fan service so Itachi can't really blame his guests for yearning for more.

And Naruto so conveniently always walks right in through his door every time he has guests. Though, Naruto comes even if Itachi doesn't have guests. In fact, the boy comes over so often that it almost feels like he lives there.

Naruto walks right in, this time too. Wearing an orange apron and only a pair of boxers underneath it. He smiles to the three of them while holding a bowl containing dough and asks if he can borrow Itachi's oven. Itachi grunts indifferently and says that Naruto can do whatever he feels like. After all, he practically lived in his apartment. Sasuke's and Neji's eyes widen slightly and Itachi can't help but smirk a bit evilly at them.

--

Itachi is used to almost everything Naruto does, but still, he is a bit surprised when he wakes up and Naruto is sleeping next to him.

Itachi is also surprised when he opens his closet and finds a lot of orange clothing inside it.

Naruto shifts on his bed and slowly opens his eyes, yawning loudly, stretching so that his joints pop with a disgusting sound. Itachi looks at the boy on his bed and wonders where he should start with the questions. Naruto smiles at him.

"I moved in."

Itachi raises a brow, not remembering inviting the blonde to live with him.

"The rent was a bit too high and you didn't seem to mind."

Itachi wonders if he should have noticed all the signs the blonde had left him. Like how Naruto had a key to his apartment. Or how he kept brining more stuff in. Itachi thinks for awhile and then shrugs.

Naruto had already moved in and it wasn't like he minded that much. Though, Itachi did wonder if the blonde was going to pay half of the rent. Naruto's smile grows wider and he speaks in a suggestive manner.

"Nah, I'll pay you with my body."

But Naruto doesn't remember that Itachi is a somewhat serious person, and Itachi can't help but smirk when Naruto's eyes widen comically when he takes steps closer to the bed where the blonde is still laying.

It wasn't Itachi's fault that a walking fan service had voluntarily walked into his apartment and laid himself onto Itachi's bed. Or that Itachi usually took things too seriously.

But the rent was high and in the end, neither of them really complained.

* * *

**-END-**

Heh? Was it odd? I just wanted to write ItaNaru and I had no idea for a story...

Hope it amused you some!

Read and review


End file.
